EFBE
by Mr obsessive
Summary: Ino merasa sikap Sai terasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kekasih kulit pucatnya itu seolah terasa tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan hari ini, tepatnya setelah sepulang sekolah Ino akan menyelidikinya. /Sebuah fakta yang mencenangkan tentang Sai akan terbongkar/ Jangan lepaskan perhatian kalian..


**eFbE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto sensei, saya cuma minjem doank.**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance & Comedy**

 **Cast : Sai and Ino**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dan jangan lupa untuk reviewnya**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Konoha pagi hari ini terlampau cerah. Ya, secerah wajah para penduduknya. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa.. Maka jawabannya tidak lain karena hari ini adalah tanggal muda. Tanggal yang selalu dinanti oleh insan pekerja di seluruh penjuru kota Konoha. Tanggal yang disebut-sebut sebagai tanggal keramat, karena pada tanggal inilah segala persoalan keuangan yang selalu melilit umat manusia pada tanggal tua akan terselesaikan.

Lupakan gegap gempita kebahagian beberapa insan Konoha. Karena nyatanya kebahagian tanggal muda itu tidak berpengaruh pada suasana hati seorang gadis pirang dengan gaya kuncir kuda. Lihat saja dirinya, orang tanpa kemampuan cenayang pun akan dengan mudah tahu jika gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tengah dirundung kekesalan tingkat stadium akhir. Lalu jika ada yang bertanya apa penyebabnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena sosok pemuda pucat yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya, Sai.

Sudah 2 minggu ini Sai selalu bertingkah aneh. Pemuda kulit pucat itu selalu saja ada alasan menolak setiap kali Ino mengajaknya bertemu. Awalnya Ino bisa mengerti karena gadis pirang itu juga paham akan kesibukan kekasihnya. Ya, Sai merupakan ketua ekskul lukis di sekolahnya, yang diketahui tidak lama lagi akan segera mengadakan acara pameran lukisan bersama sekolah lainnya yang ada di Konoha. Tapi setelah dia mendengar sebuah fakta baru tentang kekasih pucatnya, gadis pirang itu pun meradang.

Berdasarkan kabar yang diterima Ino dari sumber yang amat terpercaya kemarin, diketahui bahwa Sai tidak pernah hadir pada setiap kegiatan ekskul lukis yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya ini. Berbagai pemikiran aneh pun muncul di benak Ino. Mulai dari berpikir jika Sai terlibat sindikat perdagangan senjata sampai kemungkinan terburuk yang tak lain adalah selingkuh. Memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir itu membuat Ino rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja tempat duduknya saat itu juga.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk di kursi samping tempat Ino berada, ketika gadis pirang itu tengah menelengkupkan kepalanya di meja. Selanjutnya gadis pirang itu mendengar seseorang yang lain mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Ino berada. Penasaran, gadis pirang itu pun segera menengadahkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sakura dan Hinata yang tak lain adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Hei.. kenapa kau murung seperti itu ?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di samping Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab. Gadis pirang itu justru kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua silku. Sontak Sakura dan Hinata bertukar pandang penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis pirang ponytail itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ino ?" kali ini Hinata yang lembut.

"Ya, aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja." Balas Ino tanpa semangat.

Sakura dan Hinata kembali saling bertukar pandang. Keduanya benar-benar dibuat bingung akan sikap sahabatnya ini. Tidak biasanya Ino bersikap seperti ini. Ino yang biasanya selalu ceria dan enerjik di setiap waktu. Bahkan terkadang terkesan berlebihan hingga membuat Sakura dan Hinata sedikit ilfeel dengan sikapnya. Namun sebagai sahabat baik, keduanya lebih memilih Ino yang biasanya daripada Ino yang saat ini berada di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan bilang ini soal Sai si kulit pucat senyum palsu itu ?" tanya Sakura setengah kesal.

Mendengar nama Sai disebut, dengan segera Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tahu darimana ?" tanya Ino balik.

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Ino. Pada akhirnya gadis merah jambu itu tahu apa penyebab teman pirangnya bersikap aneh saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menebak saja. Di dunia ini hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatmu bergalau ria seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Sai itu.." Balas Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Jadi ini tentang Sai ya ?" tanya Hinata ikut menimbrung. "Apa karena sikap anehnya akhir-akhir ini ?"

Perhatian Ino langsung beralih ke Hinata setelah gadis indigo itu mengucapkan sesuatu tentang Sai. Ino penasaran, darimana Hinata mengetahui soal Sai yang bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Naruto bercerita padaku. Dia bilang sikap Sai belakangan ini terlihat sangat aneh. Katanya, Sai seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucap Hinata seolah menjawab rasa penasaran Ino sebelumnya.

"Hee.. benarkah itu ?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau dia.."

"Berselingkuh.." potong Ino. "Aku juga sudah menduga akan hal itu Sakura."

Sakura dan Hinata hanya diam. Mereka hanya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang keliru.

"Kalau begitu apa rencanamu ?" tanya Sakura kembali. Sebenarnya gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak bertanya kembali.

"Aku akan mengikutinya sepulang sekolah.." Jawab Ino berapi-api. Sejenak Hinata bisa melihat kilatan api terpancar di sorot mata Ino.

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah adalah musik favorit bagi setiap insan pelajar di manapun mereka berada. Tak terkecuali dengan siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Gema nyaring bel ibarat oasis di gurun pasir yang membebaskan para siswa dari dahaga kesuntukan yang selalu menghinggapi di setiap jam akhir pelajaran. Entahlah benar atau tidaknya. Kalau memang sekarang waktunya pulang berarti seharusnya segera pulang.

Berbeda dengan para siswa-siswi yang segera beranjak pulang menuju rumah mereka untuk tidur siang atau sekedar bersantai. Ino, gadis pirang kuncir kuda itu justru tengah sibuk mengikuti seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Pemuda kulit pucat yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Ino bergalau ria. Ternyata ucapannya soal akan mengikuti Sai sepulang sekolah bukanlah bualan belaka.

Ino, gadis pirang itu saat ini berjarak 20 meter dari tempat Sai berada. Gadis itu sangat berhati-hati sekali dalam setiap gerak-geriknya. Gadis pirang itu bahkan meminjam kacamata tebal milik Udon, memakai masker dan lupa topi untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya. Mungkin jikalau dewasa nanti jika dia gagal menjadi model mungkin pekerjaan sebagai agen rahasia bisa dilakoninya.

Ino terus mengikuti kemana Sai melangkah, hingga akhirnya bocah kulit pucat itu berhenti di sebuah halte bus yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka berada. Gadis itu pun tanpa buang waktu segera mendekati halte bus itu. Setelah tiba disana, sebisa mungkin Ino menjaga jarak dengan Sai. Dia tidak mau penyamarannya terbongkar.

Tidak lama berselang, sebuah bus berhenti tepat di halte dimana Ino dan Sai berada. Sai segera naik melalui pintu depan. Tidak lama berselang giliran Ino yang naik. Melihat Sai yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu masuk bus, Ino langsung gugup. Namun setelah memantapkan dirinya, gadis pirang itu pun melangkah dengan pasti melewati Sai dan menempati bangku duduk yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sai berada. Dalam hati gadis itu bersyukur karena Sai menghiraukannya.

Ino begitu penasaran akan kemanakah Sai pergi. Karena tidak biasanya kekasih pucatnya itu bepergian menggunakan bus. Setahu Ino, pemuda kulit pucat itu justru lebih memilih berjalan kaki ataupun menggunakan motor sportnya daripada transportasi umum. Entahlah, Ino sudah cukup pusing memikirkannya. Daripada keburu jadi gila, gadis itu pun mengeluarkan air minum kemasan di dalam tasnya untuk sekedar mendinginkan kepala.

Tidak lama berselang bus yang Ino naiki berhenti kembali di sebuah halte. Beberapa penumpang pun mulai memasuki bus, hingga menyisakan seorang nenek yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Sebagian besar penumpang yang notabennya adalah para remaja seolah tidak peduli akan hal itu. Sikap itu pun rupanya ditunjukan juga oleh Sai. Kekasihnya itu bahkan pura-pura tertidur sembari mendengarkan musik lewat earphone nya, padahal di sampingnya berdiri seorang nenek renta yang butuh tempat untuk duduk.

Ino menatap benci akan sikap tidak terpuji Sai. Gadis pirang itu tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rupanya sikap baik nan terpuji yang selalu ditunjukan Sai ketika berkunjung ke rumah Ino untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

"Jadi inikah sikap mu sebenarnya ?" gumam Ino miris.

Ino kemudian mencoba bangkit berdiri bermaksud memberikan tempat duduknya untuk sang nenek. Namun sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, seorang pria yang duduk disamping Ino mencegahnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya.." Ucap pria itu. Setelahnya pria itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Ino hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti akan maksud ucapan pria tersebut. Gadis pirang itu bahkan sempat ingin melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pria itu. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya, bus yang dinaikinya kembali berhenti. Secara tidak langsung Ino bisa melihat jika nenek itu turun dari bus. Tidak lama berselang, seorang gadis cantik seusianya menaiki bus.

Dari tempat duduknya, Ino bisa melihat jika gadis cantik itu terpaksa berdiri karena memang semua tempat duduk masih penuh. Melihat hal itu, Ino merasa tidak peduli apakah gadis itu akan mendapatkan tempat duduk atau tidak. Mengingat gadis cantik itu masih muda dan bertenaga. Jadi tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya gadis cantik itu harus berdiri.

Ino terhenyak ketika melihat Sai tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Emosinya memuai hebat hingga ke ubun-ubun ketika menyaksikan kekasih pucatnya itu dengan rela memberikan tempat duduknya kepada si gadis cantik itu. Samar-samar Ino bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih manja dilontarkan dari bibir gadis itu kepada Sai. Sai hanya membalas dengan senyuman mautnya. Jujur, Ino merasa muak melihat kejadian itu.

"Dia benar-benar brengsek.." Umpat Ino lirih. Tanpa disadari gadis pirang itu meremas minuman kemasan yang ada di genggaman tangannya hingga tak berbentuk.

"Giliran gadis cantik, barulah dia mau memberikan tempat duduknya. Kau benar-benar pemuda paling busuk di seluruh galaksi bimasakti ini.." desis Ino. Gadis itu terus mengumpat Sai dalam lirih.

Ino benar-benar kecewa. Gadis pirang itu merasa tertipu selama ini. Ternyata seperti inilah Sai yang sebenarnya. Tidak punya rasa peduli pada hal sekitar dengan membiarkan orang tua kesusahan, mata keranjang dan sebagainya-sebagainya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 30 menit, bus kembali berhenti kembali. Ekor mata Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Sai berjalan turun dari bus. Tanpa buang waktu, Ino segera melesat pergi menyusulnya. Tapi tetap, dengan jarak yang tertentu dan tidak mencurigakan.

Ino melihat Sai berbelok pada sebuah persimpangan. Dengan segera gadis pirang itu pun mengikutinya. Namun tepat ketika gadis itu berbelok pada persimpangan tersebut, seseorang membekap mulutnya. Ino sempat memberontak, namun sayangnya tenaga gadis itu tidak cukup kuat untuk melawanya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara yang dia kenali terdengar pada indera pendengarannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam, Ino.." ucap seseorang yang membekap Ino, yang tidak lain adalah Sai.

Ino berhenti memberontak ketika tahu jika orang yang membekapnya itu adalah Sai. Setelah gadis pirang itu mulai terdiam, Sai segera melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak Ino kesal. Gadis pirang itu memukuli Sai meskipun tidak berasa sama sekali.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ? seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu !" timpal Sai. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat kesal setelah tahu Ino membuntutinya.

Ino diam tidak membalas ucapan Sai. Gadis pirang itu sadar jika dia telah tertangkap basah. Tapi setidaknya gadis pirang itu telah berhasil membongkar seperti apakah sifat asli Sai yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mengikutimu !" Jawab Ino lantang. Sedangkan Sai terlihat tidak peduli. "..dan aku tahu seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Ino. Sedangkan Ino terlihat semakin kesal karena Sai nampak tidak merasa bersalah.

"Pemuda genit bermata keranjang yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya." Sembur Ino dengan mantapnya. Gadis pirang itu benar-benar ingin sekali menerkam cowok di hadapannya.

Sai tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan kekasih pirangnya itu. Sementara Ino terlihat semakin kesal melihat respon Sai yang masih menunjukan sikap merasa tidak bersalah.

"Cuaca di sini begitu panas. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat teduh untuk mengobrol." Ucap Sai seraya meraih tangan Ino dan membawa gadis pirang itu pergi dari tempat itu.

 **.**

Saat ini Sai dan Ino tengah berada di sebuah cafe kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Ino hanya diam. Gadis itu memasang wajah super juteknya. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kesal yang ditunjukkan kekasih pirangnya itu. Baginya, pada mode jutek seperti inilah tingkat kemanisan wajah Ino meningkat 200 persen. Itulah alasan mengapa pemuda pucat itu tetap membiarkan kekasihnya terus merajuk.

"Sampai kapan kau menatapku terus seperti itu ? dasar mata keranjang.." Ucap Ino merasa risih karena Sai terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

Sai tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya merespon perkataan Ino. Kalau saja saat ini Ino tidak sedang dalam mode kesal, bisa dipastikan gadis pirang itu meleleh melihat senyuman maut yang dipancarkan oleh Sai.

"Kau tahu ? kau terlihat semakin manis kalau dalam mode merajuk seperti itu." Ucap Sai sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Gombal.. aku tidak akan tertipu lagi." Timpal Ino ketus. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri gadis pirang itu melayang mendengar pujian itu.

Pesanan mereka berdua akhirnya tiba. Sai dengan ice coffe nya sementara Ino dengan jus mangga favoritnya. Mereka kemudian meminumnya dalam diam.

"Oke, agar kau tidak semakin salah paham maka akan aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sai setelah menikmati minumannya.

Ino tidak merespon. Gadis pirang itu justru malah membuang muka seolah tidak peduli dengan penjelasan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Sai. Bagi gadis pirang itu, apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya sudah membuktikan segala hal tentang Sai.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bersikap acuh pada nenek itu ?" tanya Sai pada Ino. Lagi-lagi Ino tidak meresponya.

"Karena nenek itu mengalami gangguan jiwa." Jelas Sai menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sai tersenyum karena Ino kali ini memberikan respon atas penjelasannya. Meskipun masih terlihat tidak peduli tapi tidak dipungkiri jika gadis pirang itu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan nenek itu di bus. Pada saat pertemuan pertama aku juga menawarkan tempat duduk padanya karena tidak ada satupun yang peduli padanya. Kau tahu apa responnya saat kutawari tempat duduk?" tanya Sai pada Ino. Gadis pirang itu menggeleng.

"Nenek itu berteriak histeris dan menuduhku akan berbuat mesum padanya." Ucap Sai.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya ?" tanya Ino terlihat semakin tertarik.

"Beberapa penumpang menenangkannya. Salah satu diantara mereka memberitahuku perihal tentang nenek tersebut. Usut punya usut rupanya nenek itu selalu menaiki bus arah pusat kota setiap harinya, dan karena sebagian besar penumpang sudah paham akan hal itulah yang membuat mereka bersikap acuh padanya." Jawab Sai.

"Jadi karena itulah seseorang yang duduk di sampingku memberikan peringatan ?" gumam Ino sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian di bus.

Ino terdiam merenung akan segala hal yang diucapkan oleh Sai. Sebagian besar memang sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasih pucatnya itu. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dia lupakan juga. Salah satunya adalah tentang Sai yang menawarkan tempat duduk kepada seorang gadis cantik.

"Soal itu aku bisa terima. Tapi bagaimana tentang gadis cantik yang kau tawarkan tempat duduk ?" tanya Ino. Ketika menanyakannya entah kenapa rasa kesal Ino menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Sai tersenyum lagi seolah hal itu bukanlah sebuah perkara yang besar. Dia menyeruput ice coffe miliknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Pertama harus kuakui kalau gadis itu benar-benar cantik, manis dan juga seksi." Tutur Sai dengan entengnya. Sementara Ino ingin sekali mencakar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Rok yang terlampau pendek ditunjang kaki yang begitu indah, jelas tidak ada seorang laki-laki pun yang dapat menahan godaan itu." Lanjut Sai. Pemuda pucat itu benar-benar berhasil membuat kepala Ino semakin berasap.

"Berani sekali kau menyanjung seorang gadis di depan kekasihmu sendiri. Kau punya otak tidak sih !?" teriak Ino. Gadis pirang itu sukses menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung cafe.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh pengunjung yang lain, Ino menundukan kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu merasa begitu bodoh karena lepas kontrol begitu saja. Tapi hal itu mungkin saja tidak terjadi jika saja tidak ada pemicunya. Ya, pada akhirnya Ino menyalahkan Sai sebagai pihak yang harus bertanggung jawab atas rasa malunya saat ini.

"Ini semua karenamu.." desis Ino melototi Sai. Pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena itu." Ucap Sai.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya sebenarnya kenapa aku memberikan tempat dudukku pada gadis cantik dan seksi itu ?" tanya Sai menyeringai. Jelas sekali dia sedang sengaja membuat Ino cemburu.

Ino membuang muka. Gadis itu mendengus tanpa berkata iya atau tidak. Tapi bagi Sai, dia tidak perlu ijin dari Ino.

"Itu karena aku melihat ada seorang pria yang berniat mesum padanya. Sehingga merelakan tempat dudukku padanya." Jelas Sai. Pemuda pucat itu akhirnya menjelaskan alasan dari tindakannya. Namun Ino menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ino kemudian menatap mata Sai dalam-dalam. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sai, gadis pirang itu ingin meyakinkan dirinya melalui sorot mata kekasihnya itu. Dia seringkali melakukannya ketika merasa tidak percaya pada seseorang. Dan ketika melihat sorot mata Sai, gadis pirang itu akhirnya percaya jika pemuda di hadapannya tidaklah berdusta.

"Oke, sekali lagi aku memang harus percaya." Ucap Ino. "Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu ?" tanya Sai antusias.

"Pertama, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku mengikutimu ? padahal aku sudah merasa sangat percaya diri dengan penyamarannku." tanya Ino. Ya, sejak pertanyaan itulah yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu ingin gadis pirang itu tanyakan.

"Sangat mudah." Jawab Sai pendek. Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya tertarik.

"Itu semua karena aroma khas parfum milikmu." Jelas Sai. "Di dunia ini hanya ada satu aroma parfum yang selalu kuingat dan itu adalah milikmu."

Ino menepuk dahinya. Gadis pirang itu benar-benar merasa bodoh. Dia tidak menyangka jika penyamarannya akan gagal hanya karena aroma khas parfum miliknya. Tapi setidaknya dia mendapatkan sebuah fakta baru jika Sai, kekasih pucatnya itu sangat perhatian dengannya. Terbukti betapa manisnya pemuda pucat itu mengingat aroma khas parfum miliknya.

"Aku sangat terharu. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengingatnya.." ucap Ino tersipu malu.

"Jangan salah kira. Aku selalu mengingatnya karena aromanya yang terlampau aneh." Timpal Sai. Pemuda pucat itu berhasil menghancurkan perasaan indah Ino yang sebelumnya telah dilambungkannya.

"Tapi jangan kuatir. Intinnya aku selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Sai kembali. Perasaan Ino kembali melambung lagi.

Ino hanya terdiam tak merespon ucapan Sai. Dia merasa kesal. Tapi saat itu pula dirinya merasa berbunga dan melayang ketika Sai mengucapkan kalimat cinta padanya. Jujur saat ini, Ino tidak tahu apa bedanya dia dengan layang-layang.

"Jadi apa pertanyaannmu selanjutnya ?" tanya Sai.

"Oh ya, ini tentang kau dan gadis di bus itu. Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya ?" tanya Ino. Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang didasari oleh rasa cemburu.

"Anggap saja sebagai fans servis." Ucap Sai tersenyum menyeringai.

Pemuda pucat itu kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sai. Gadis pirang itu pun segera berdiri berniat menyusul Sai. Namun sebelum dia melesat menyusul, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di bangku tempat duduk Sai. Gadis pirang itu meraihnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah melihatnya.

 **.**

Ino akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sai. Gadis pirang itu terengah-engah karena harus berlari mengejar Sai yang telah jauh meninggalkannya. Tapi lebih dari sebuah kelelahan, Ino merasa suatu aroma kemenangan tengah berada di dihadapannya.

Sai dan Ino telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setahun. Seringkali pula mereka saling berbeda pendapat akibat beberapa hal yang tidak penting. Misalnya masalah hobi, kebiasaan, selera musik ataupun hal lainnya. Setiap kali mereka berdebat, setiap kali itu pula Sai selalu membuatnya kalah dalam adu argumen. Kali ini, dengan sebuah benda yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Sai pasti akan tertunduk pasrah pada dirinya.

"Sai.." Ucap Ino setelah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sai. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu hari ini sih ?"

"Tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang saja." balas Sai dengan wajah datarnya.

Ino menyeringai dalam diamnya. Gadis pirang itu tidak menyangka jika pemuda di sampingnya itu benar-benar pintar dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi tidak masalah, kali ini Ino akan memaksa Sai untuk mengakuinya.

"Sekarang masih ada 20 menit. Aku kira, kau masih sempat ke sana." Ucap Ino menyeringai seraya menunjukkan sebuah tiket konser idol grup Konoha 48.

Wajah Sai berubah menjadi merah padam setelah melihat apa yang ada di genggaman tangan Ino. Gadis pirang itu tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi yang jelas, Sai pasti merasa sangat malu sekali ketika Ino mengetahuinya.

"Aku.. aku bisa menjelaskannya, Ino." Ucap Sai terbata-bata. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum semakin riang melihat respon Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan semua teman-teman sekolah tahu akan hal ini. " Balas Ino menyeringai.

Ino merasa di atas angin saat ini. Dulu sebelum semuanya terbongkar, Sai adalah pihak yang bisa disebut paling anti dalam hal-hal berbau idol. Bahkan seringkali kali pemuda pucat itu kerap melontarkan kata-kata sarkarme terhadap orang-orang yang menggemarinya. Salah satunya pada Naruto. Keduanya bahkan hampir sempat berkelahi gara-gara komentar pedas dari Sai. Dengan terbongkarnya fakta ini, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya Naruto menertawakan Sai.

"I.. itu juga karena salahmu !" teriak Sai pada Ino.

Ino bingung sekaligus kaget. Bingung karena Sai menyalahkannya, dan kaget karena Sai berteriak padanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam ingatannya melihat Sai berteriak seperti itu pada siapapun. Namun setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sai saat ini, Ino pun tahu apa penyebabnya. Ya, pemuda pucat di hadapannya itu tengah putus asa setelah rahasia besarnya telah terbongkar.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku ?" tanya Ino berpura-pura kesal. Jujur dia tega melihat ekspresi Sai saat ini. Tapi dia juga sangat menikmatinya.

"Ya, itu semua karena kau yang tergila-gila pada boyband EXO." Bela Sai.

"Apa hubungannya ?" tanya Ino benar-benar tidak paham apa kaitannya.

"Jelas ada. Aku kesal dan cemburu setiap kali kau berteriak histeris ketika menonton musik video mereka." Jawab Sai. "Aku kemudian penasaran dan tepatnya 1 bukan yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat tergila-gila pada mereka."

"Kemudian secara tidak sengaja aku melihat video musik girlband dan grup musik lainnya. Awalnya terasa biasa saja hingga akhirnya aku sadar. Aku.. sudah.. terjerumus.. dalam.. lembah.. dunia.. per idolan. Ya, sudah lebih dari sebulanan ini aku telah menjadi fanboy, dan pada hari ini akupun hendak menonton konser mereka, Konoha 48." Ucap Sai. Pemuda pucat itu akhirnya mengungkapkan segalannya.

"Jadi inikah alasan kenapa kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini ?" tanya Ino. Sai mengangguk tanda iya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini. Apalagi jika Naruto sampai tahu, aku bisa mati menahan malu karena dihina habis-habisan olehnya.." Jawab Sai dengan raut wajah pasrahnya.

Ino menghembuskan nafas setelah mendengarkan cerita Sai. Dia merasa sudah cukup mengerjai Sai. Gadis pirang itu merasa tidak tega jika harus terus melihat Sai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ino pun perlahan berjalan mendekati Sai. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat begitu terguncang setelah tahu rahasia besarnya telah terbongkar.

"Berhenti bersikap dan memasang ekpresi seperti itu." Ucap Ino seraya memegang pundak Sai mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu sendiri loh.."

Sai tidak menjawab. Pemuda pucat itu hanya membuat muka malu. Inilah pertama kalinya Ino bisa melihat ekspresi langka itu. Biasanya, dirinyalah yang selalu berada pada posisi Sai saat ini.

"Hei... Aku cukup senang karena ternyata kau tidak menduakanku." ucap Ino lirih seraya meraih kedua pipi Sai dengan tanganya.

"Dengarkanlah.. Ini adalah hidupmu. Jadi, nikmatilah apapun yang kau suka selama itu bukanlah hal yang negatif. Dengarkanlah suara dari orang lain berupa saran. Selebihnya, kau cukup berpura-pura memakai earphone seolah tidak mendengarkan apa kata mereka."

"Kau tahu.." Ucap Ino tepat di depan Sai. "Menjadi seorang fanboy bukanlah sebuah aib.."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dengan penuh cinta Ino mengecup bibir Sai, dan persetan tentang dimana mereka berada saat ini.

 **.**

 **The end**

 **.**

 **.**

Yooo, akhirnya fic ke-4 kelar juga. Gimana menurut kalian readers ? apa terlalu kaku, hambar atau gak ada fill nya sama sekali. Silahkan corat-coret buat perbaikan saya dalam membuat fic romance selanjutnya.


End file.
